Strange Love
by Kotor Fan 4 u
Summary: Pairs: InuyashaKagome MirokuSango NarakuKikyou SesshomaruJade new Character What happens when Naraku has feelings for Kikyou? Stick arround and find out! come along now! Please read before u judge!
1. Sudden Scent

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha names or story lines of the real show, I'm just a fan!

**Strange Love (The Beginning)**

Once again Naraku is out to kill Kikyou. Smelling her scent makes him start to have strange feelings for The Priestess Kikyou.

'What is this strange Feeling?' He asks himself as he searches the land for the strong scent of her.

Authors Note : Cliff hanger :P I'm so evil. Please Review


	2. True Feelings Between Enemys

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the story lines from the actual shows and movies, I'm just a fan!

**Sorry for the miss spelling of Kikyo's name , For some dumb reason I added a U to the end.. sorry.**

**Chapter 1 Part 2: Prologue : True Feelings Between Enemies.**

Naraku Spots Kikyo Resting Upon a Tree, By a small Pond. He sneaks Closer toward her, Trying not to make any noises… Too late.

"NARAKU! FREEZE!" Kikyo yells with her arrow ready on her bow pointed at his heart.

Naraku Laughs "Foolish woman you honestly think you can kill me?" He says Acting like he can care less about her, but knowing His feelings he tries not to make her too mad… Or is that what he wants?

"You forget… My sacred arrow can go through your Boundaries, Doing so, It goes through your Puny little evil heart" she says loosening the grip of the string on her bow.

"Why?"

"Why? Why what?" Kikyo asks Looking him in the eye, then turning away.

"Why would you loosen the grip of your bow, if you threaten to kill me?" Naraku says smirking slowly watching her actions.

"I knew you were coming... I could hear you talking out loud from afar; do you really have feelings for me Naraku? I mean how could you? A couple of days ago if we met you would have killed me… why the sudden change? She asked Sitting back down

"Kikyo… I've…" He started to speak but a voice stops him

"Kikyo… Is that you?" Inuyasha says Not noticing Naraku his mortal enemy.

"Inuyasha, What are you doing here?" She asks

"Inuyasha Pleasant meeting you here…" Naraku Said Glaring at him

"Naraku! What the hell… if you've come to kill Kikyo you better think again because.." he started to speak but Kikyo interrupted

"I love him, Inuyasha."

"You what?" Inuyasha said dropping his jaw

"You do?" Naraku said in a Pleased tone

"I do." Kikyo said walking over to Naraku and looking at him in the eyes and smiling.

With Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo

Kagome Wakes up, she looks next to her, to see an empty spot where Inuyasha Lye's.

'Sigh… where could that half demon be this time' She asked herself as she got up and walked out of the cabin to find Miroku And Sango Making out, with Shippo grossed out.

"If your going to do that, do it in private!" Shippo says throwing pebbles at them.

"Typical Morning… Does anyone know where Inuyasha went off to?"

"We thought he was with you? We heard some noise from your cabin last night. frightening actually" Miroku said breaking away from kissing Sango.

"we were fighting over what side he slept on… I fell asleep angry… I regret it… I hope he's okay." Kagome wonders.

"Kagome… Its Inuyasha… he'll be fine." Sango says getting up and fixing her Blouse.

"Yeah I guess so."

Inuyasha Feels his heart drop, As he knows he still has feelings for the Priestess.

"How could you love the one that tricked you into thinking i betrayed you Kikyo! This isn't right, Does he have some type of love Thing on you or something?"

"Listen Inuass, Kikyo Loves me, Thats it, Its a shame you have to leave.." Naraku says Catching Inuyasha off guard and Punching him, and throwing him in the pond.

**Author Note: Oh no he didn't:P i guess he did, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Finding Inuyasha & Finding Naraku

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the story lines from the actual shows and movies, I'm just a fan!

Alright people, I know I havent updated in like forever, life got in the way! Eek!! lol so I'm now updating. I'm a little rusty so give me some time to get everything in place!

**REVIEW**: "Listen Inuass, Kikyo Loves me, That's it, Its a shame you have to leave..." Naraku says Catching Inuyasha off guard and punching him, and throwing him in the pond.

**Chapter 3: Finding Inuyasha & Finding Naraku and Kikyo**

Inuyasha Picks himself up from the pond and shakes the water from his clothes. "That bastard, He's going to pay so badly! I'm gonna tear him to shreds, and feed him to the shark…" Inuyasha said out loud but he was cut off from a young voice that he recognized.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yells form afar. "Where have you been!? I woke up and you weren't there! What happened!?" She says finally catching up to him and hugging him tightly.

Inuyasha's face was blank with shock.

"You were so mad last night... and I just…" He started to speak again but a small finger was placed on his lips.

"Its okay. I don't want to look back on the past, just promise me that you wont get mad about what side of the bed you sleep on." Kagome said.

"I prom…" Yet again Inuyasha was interrupted. He started to get mad at this point.

"Inuyasha!!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo said.

"Yeah, Hi nice to see you too, now can I please… FINISH A SENTENCE PLEASE?!" He said Screaming.

Everyone was shocked, their jaws fell and Shippo fell back. Birds in the trees even started flying away.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly looking up at him.

"YEAH?" He yelled making her jump back from his arms. Her face turned red.

"SIT BOY!" She screamed and Inuyasha fell to the ground.

Everyone started laughing but covered their mouths and went back to seriousness when Inuyasha looked up with deep anger in his eyes. 

----------------------------------------------------------  
With Naraku and Kikyo  
----------------------------------------------------------

"Do you really Love me?" Naraku asked.

"Yes." She said trying to make her tone sound convincing.

"How do I know you really mean it?"

She smiled. "I guess I'll have to show you don't i?" She said placing her hands on his chest softly.

"I think I'd like that." He said Kissing her softly on her lips.

"I know you would." She said breaking the kiss off and leading Naraku to an Abandoned Hut.

(Teen Story, no time for LEMONS so I'm fast forwarding. If you want the Mature Version, e-mail me.)

Inuyasha and the gang come upon an abandoned hut. Inuyasha's ears perk up as he hears the Close Moans coming from the hut. (Ohhhhh's and Ahhhhhh's)

Inuyasha looks down and sees Tetsusaiga shake in its sheath.

"He's near." He says under his breath. He pulls out his sword and runs and lifts his sword up and screams: "WIND SCAR!" and with that the hut cuts in two to reveal Naraku on top of Kikyo, embracing a sexual moment.

Inuyasha drops his sword and his jaw drops, along with everyone else's.

A/N: yeah another cliff so yeah keep in touch, e-mail or lave reviews to give me some ideas! Thanks!


End file.
